Corona (Wonderful World)
Corona is a Knight of Eimeru, and a playable character in Wonderful World. She uses a Drawing Sword & Sheath, and is a Holy Mage; not to mention a polar opposite to Ryuza, whose sword uses Dark Magic. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Corona is the Eimeru Knights Chief Assistant. She is the type of student liked by everyone, working hard for everything. But her push is weak, something that was noticed. She has a magic of Powerful Light that specializes in self healing. This, however, has since been limited to scratches. At one point, she was kidnapped by an organization; her past was also imprisoned. Eventually, Ryuza came and busted Corona free, meriting her a place in the Eimeru Knights. Benefactors are very yearning for Ryuza, Corona desperately tried every day to perform the job of office for him. Lemius has become a close friend in the shared room, or taught good cuisine, and go out shopping together. This is particularly popular with juniors in the Knights. Corona's weapon is Zefira. There is no blade; a kind of magic sword to create in response to the magic of the user. For a blade of magic, It is also possible not to injure or even slash the opponent. In order to consume the magic is in the maintenance of the blade, it is often handled by paying to sheath every time by shaking. When you shake the sword, only to unplug from the sheath while constituting the blade, it does not mean the user is an Iaido Practicioner. Something that was put in next to nothing in a junk shop, but special while, very powerful magic tool. Normally it is trying to use people, but even more difficult to create a blade, the famed sword by passing the beautiful magic of Corona. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 8-C with Punishment. Name: Corona Mileenna Origin: Wonderful World Age: 18 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Knight, Swordswoman, Chief Assistant, Holy Mage. Powers & Abilities: Linguistic Magic (Corona can unlock additional Moves, including another Finish Skill.), Enhanced Swordsmanship (Can slash an opponent as fast as she can put her blade back in her sheath.), Divine Attacks (With moves such a FINISH SKILL with massive range just by one slash, A shield that surrounds her in increasing diameter, even the ability to heal, Corona has a lot to bring on the plate.), Regeneration (mid-low) (Despite it's imperfect speed, Corona is able to heal acceptably gory gashes while chanting. If this fails, she can still gain life by using a successful Requiem Gain to gain life while damaging the opponent.) Attack Potency: Street Level (Has been able to fight opponents capable of penetrating stone.) Building Level (Corona's Punishment Finish Skill should be at least large enough to slice a tower.) Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Higher with Punishment, Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely Class GJ Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Potentially able to take immense damage, keep healing, fight to the death, and NOT die; as an assistant to Ryuza, she'll have to help him out as best as she can... Range: Extended Melee Range with the standard use of Sword and sheath. An Unknown length with Punishment. Standard Equipment: Zefira, One Awesome Torso Tatoo. Intelligence: An expert strategist in war, a very powerful Swordswoman and is also like a sidekick to Ryuza in battle. She also does Ryuza's paperwork as he is very lazy at times. Weaknesses: Is always cross towards unfamiliar people... Feats: Is capable of curing mortal wounds, her sword, according to her background, has a blade of light, allowing her to kill dark entities effortlessly. This includes all evil Asmodians. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chant:' Corona's O Ability. Corona is Capable of chanting incantations that allows her to use a wide array of H4X that improve Corona's skills, worsen her opponent's skills, or just straight out mess with the opponent. Strictly Better than Etielle's Cold Air Gauge as this can be used whenever... (Attack Level: N/A) *'Shine Planet:' A Hadouken esque Move that sends an orb of light to the enemy. (Attack Level: 2) *'Open Sky Smash:' Corona forces a shockwave of light to deal damage to the enemy. Air OK. (Attack Level: 2) *'Aura Burst:' Surrounds Corona with a circular burst that protects her from closeby enemies. (Attack Level: 2) *'Blade Gust:' Corona uses her Drawing Techniques to slash and twain the opponent, and can be used in the air as an anti-air (Or even an anti-surface to still hit from the air.) (Attack Level: 2) *'Cross Slash:' Corona's Command Grab. Once in the Vicinity of the opponent, she slashes the foe twice at. (Attack Level: N/A) *'Light Heal:' A Chant Move. Corona slowly heals herself overtime. this ends when Corona gets hit. (Attack Level: N/A) *'Requiem Heal:' A Chant Move. Corona fires a projectile that if it hits, the opponent's life get's drained slowly overtime until either the effect wears off or Corona gets hit. (Attack Level: 1) *'Magic Shield:' A Chant Move. Corona creates an anti physical attack that can resist all three kinds of physical moves; it can't however, block projectiles; they go right through. It can, however be used as a counterhit to bounce the opponent out of the way when it's activated. (Attack Level: 1) *'Spirit Song:' A Chant Move. Corona sends an invisible shockwave to her enemy, and if it hits, slows them down for several seconds; more than enough time for a combo. (Attack Level: N/A) *'Divine Weapon:' A Chant Move. Corona Points her powered up sword at her adversary, and can use moves like Cross Slash, Blade Gust, Even Punishment, a FINISH SKILL in an improved way. This lasts a while, so make good use to it. (Attack Level: N/A) *'Punishment:' Corona's First Finish Skill. A Lightning fast slash comes right at the opponent. Potentially the fastest, non-Time Pause move in the Verse... (Attack Level: 2) *'Seal Breaker:' Corona's other Finish Skill; and A Chant Move. Corona seals her opponent in an orb of light, rendering the opponent unable to fight back until they are freed. After some time, Corona slices the orb in two, exploding the orb, sending the opponent flying as she sheaths her blade. (Attack Level: ???) Others Height: 156cm Weight: 45kg Likes: Helping to Lead, Long Baths Hates: Bad Guys Values: Pillow given by Lemius Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighting game fighters Category:PC Game Fighters